dungeons_and_dragons_homebrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Tilmaar
Tilmaar is a defensible, dwarven- built fortress that became a refuge for the noble Simberuel Astalme of Iyalin and his collected survivors. Since its creation the human population grew in number until emerging as the dominant race of the bastion city against the dangers of the East. Geography Tilmaar is located south of the Bay of Blood near the border between the Norse Empire and the Free cities. The nearest towns are Rauvincross upriver west, Barascar to the east, and Auvandell in the southern Ampst Summits valley. Structure The surface portion of the city is surrounded by two ring walls separated a moat (called Tarnar's Moat), with four gates and bridges into the city: Swordsgate in the north, Eastgate in the northeast, Turnstone Gate in the southeast, and Rivergate in the west. Tilmaar could be described as "harsh and treeless." The city itself is very fortresslike. The streets are cobbled and most buildings are made of stone and are three stories tall. The only greenery to be found in the city is the occasional windowbox garden of herbs. Connected to the surface by steep passage, the Undercity is home to most of the dwarven population. History Government The Ruling Master of the city served as the ultimate leader of the city. However, the Forgemaster served as the leader of the dwarven community and was an important adviser to the Ruling Master. Trade The city was a trading hub for ore from Citadel Adbar and the dwarves of Fardrimm.[4] It was also the source of magical weapons enchanted by the Everfire volcano.[5]. Sundabar was connected to Everlund via the trail between Everlund and Sundabar.[[http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Citing_sources citation needed]] Sundabar was connected to Silverymoon via the road that ran through Silverymoon Pass.[11] The road was well patrolled, but it was often impassable in winter due to avalanches. The Hawk's Nest watchtower at the top of the pass was manned by a dozen Knights in Silver and provided a place for travelers to rest in safety.[12] The entire journey took between one and two tendays, with the distance making up nearly 150 miles Defence Helm Dwarf-Friend wisely taxed his people (not unfairly) and used the proceeds to shore up Sundabar's defenses against orc attacks, which occurred every two or three years.[5]. Sundabar was defended primarily by a double wall, a moat (said to be inhabited by man-eating eels),[2], and mercenaries, including Helm Dwarf-Friend's Bloodaxe Mercenary Company.[4] The Shieldsar were the city's primary defenders and numbered about 2,000 in 1372 DR. They were responsible for patrolling Sundabar Vale. The Stone Shields served as the city watch and were commanded by the Watchblade, which also had a network of spies. Culture Every hundred years the labyrinth of death took place in Sundabar. Notable Locations Landmarks ;The Circle :A large square in the center of the city that housed market stalls and caravans.[13] In the center of the Circle was the Master's Hall.[6] ;Master's Hall :Crowded group of towers and battlements that houses the city's government. It is located at the very center of the city on the Circle.[13] Temples ;Hall of Everlasting Justice :Temple of Tyr and Torm. Overseen by Defender of Justice Lathkiera Morlund.[14] ;Hall of Vigilance :Temple of Helm. Overseen by Winterlord Senior Steeleye Mraskin Thoelaunth in 1372 DR.[14] Located close the the Eastgate.[6] Inns Notable inhabitants ;Baldiver's :A sprawling, quiet inn in a castle in 1372 DR.[14] Located between Rivergate and the Circle.[6] ;The Firestar Chariot :Lively inn in 1372 DR.[14] Located in the southeastern part of the city.[6] ;Malshym's House :A clean, quiet inn popular with merchants in 1372 DR.[14] Located on the road leading from Turnstone Gate.[6] ;The Trumpet :Luxurious and expensive inn in 1372 DR.[14] Located between Eastgate and Turnstone Gate.6 :